This invention relates generally to locking covers for coin containers of the type used with coin-controlled machines.
More particularly, the invention is directed to the provision of a self-locking cover for such containers, the cover having spring catch means installed therein to prevent non-detectable tampering with the container by servicemen or others during the period between removal from the coin-controlled machine and deposit at an authorized counting station.
Vending machines operated by coins normally have coin containers such as coin boxes or similar receptacles to receive the coins dropped into the machine by those who have purchased merchandise from the machines. Such coin containers are locked into prefabricated recesses provided in the machines. When the machine is serviced, the serviceman removes the loaded coin container, empties it and replaces it within the recess.
For security purposes it has become customary to have a coin container which is locked, and remains locked until it is returned to the proprietor of the vending machine or to an authorized station whereat it can be opened and the coins removed. In such cases, the serviceman is provided with an empty, locked container so that when the loaded container is removed from the enclosure, a fresh, empty container replacement can be installed.
In order to prevent pilferage from the coin container subsequent to removal from the machine, the serviceman is not given keys thereto. Accordingly, the container must have a mechanism to meet the following conditions.
The coin container must be in condition to receive the coins when the serviceman installs the same within the enclosure provided in the machine. Normally there is a window in the top of the coin box which must be opened on installation and remain open after the box is installed, the window being aligned with the delivery end of the coin chute of the machine. This window must be closed at all times when the container is outside the enclosure. When the serviceman removes the loaded container, his act of removal must close the window, lock it in closed condition and must thwart any attempts to gain access to the interior thereof for the surreptitious removal of coins therefrom.
Apparatus of the general type is known; reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,973,139; 1,685,219; 2,580,752 as well as to Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,735 and 3,843,043.
A significant cash loss from vending machine collections still remains a persistent problem to which much attention presently is directed. Some proposed solutions are without sufficient economic feasibility to gain wide acceptance. One source of loss involves internal cash security in view of the numerous individuals who handle the coin boxes including route men, handling the particular installations, route supervisors, mechanical supervisors, internal auditing personnel and others. Inevitably, no matter how many locks, tamperproof devices, etc. are installed, the very strength of the temptation for undetected pilfering gives rise, in a clever and/or unscrupulous individual, to ingenious means for "beating" the protective devices which have been provided. Although the provision of a machine that is "unbeatable" probably is not possible, the provision of means to effect positive detection of tampering, if tampered, to provide identification of the fact and possibly the culprit is highly desirable.
Prevention of undetectable, surreptitious entry to the coin containers whether prior to installation in a machine, during and in the period subsequent to removal thereof by the serviceman until deposit of the locked boxes in secure areas with those who are empowered to open the boxes and tall the content thereof is a very important goal.
In view of the individuality of many of the coin-controlled machines and substantial difference in construction between machines of different manufacturers, another important criteria which must be met by any proposed protective devices in order to gain acceptance, in addition to being "tamperproof", is that the device be capable for use with different machines without major fitting adjustments, be easily transportable with security, relatively simple to construct, to assemble for the serviceman to install and others to handle opening, resetting and locking. The structure must render non-detactable tampering highly improbable and, at best, should be provided with some type means to prevent unauthorized access thereto even while installed within the machine.
Of course, minimization of the total number of required parts lead to reduction in cost and complexity of manufacture and assembly. Accordingly, proposed solutions to the problem of undetected tampering, etc. should meet such criteria.
Much attention also has been directed to providing locked coin bags for use in vending machines. Of advantage is the ease of transport with security since the loaded bag will be receivable in drum type safes or other secure repositories with minimum bulk space requirement. Thus, the self-locking cover should be suitable for use with coin bags as well as boxes.
Structure also should be provided to enable the locked coin receptable to be unloaded, removed from the vending machine, transported with security, unlocked, unloaded, reset and readied for installation with minimum complexity and time lapse.
Also advantageous would be the provision of means whereby the act of installation by the serviceman must be completed, so that if interrupted, completion would be prevented and a new locked receptacle would be required.